Lucian gets a second chance
by nikki1978
Summary: Lucian gets a second chance at happiness. Please R&R.


**LUCIAN GETS A SECOND CHANCE**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own underworld or it's charaters.**

**This story is about Lucian getting a second chance at love. **

Lucian stared out the window of his small apartment, remembering. Everything was different, but one thing remained the same; Sonja. She still haunted his dreams, his

Memories, his every waking moment. It was all so clear, so vivid. He sighed. He wished it would stop. She was gone, and there was no way he could bring her back. _How I miss you my beloved._

He decided a walk might help. It appeared to be a nice night, clear sky, cool breeze. He grabbed his leather jacket and left. He walked down the street and toward the subway, waiting patiently inside the tunnel for the train. When the train finally did pull in and came to a complete stop, the doors opened and that's when he saw her; Sonja, or at least, that was what his eyes saw.

He knew it wasn't possible, she was dead, he saw her burn in the sunlight with his own eyes, but here she was, or should he say, someone that looked exactly like her. _Have I gone mad? It can't be possible!_ She had the same beautiful golden hair as Sonja, the same flawless skin, like marble. She even had the same emerald eyes, a beautiful and delicate dark green. The only things different were her clothes. They were modern day, a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, along with a light blue jacket and demin purse.

Lucian stared in awe, all his feelings inside going at once, just like when he first saw her six hundred years ago. She hadn't noticed him standing there gawking at her, and it was probably just as well. _I am not worthy of her, even now._ Everything he had kept locked away for so long had now come rushing to the surface. He knew there was such things as people looking similar to one another, but to this extreme? He wondered if she even resided here, he couldn't remember seeing her before. He decided to follow her, but not to close, he didn't want her to think he was some sort of crazed lunatic out to harm her.

He began following her out of the tunnel, his breath quickening with every step he took. _I wish I could speak to her._ As he followed, he wondered if she was a decendent of some sort to Viktor's bloodline, since it turned out he was indeed human at one point. He wouldn't be surprised if she was, at least with her looking exactly like Sonja. He followed her to a restaurant, where she went inside and joined a man at a table near the back. Lucian's heart sank. _Even though she is dead, I have lost her again._

He turned and left. There was no point now. Chances were this man she was meeting was her husband or her boyfriend. Even if she was single, the chances of her being with him were next to nothing. In some ways, this was worse._ She is human. A human would never sully themselves with an animal such as myself._

Lucian awoke with a start, sweat thick and heavy on his face. He was dreaming again, only this time the dream was different from the others. It was, _happy?_ He had drempt that Sonja and himself were, dare he say, free.

_Lucian walked along a grassy field holding Sonja's hand. He was laughing with her about something, pulling her close. They kissed gently, barely touching noses. Sonja then placed his hand on her stomach, a soft smile on her lips now._

_Lucian then knelt down and kissed her stomach gently, his arms going around her waist and holding her tight._

_"Sonja, I love you, and I love our unborn child." Sonja smiled, and was about to say something._

Lucian had then woke up, amazed by this change of events. He noticed in the dream they were dressed differently, more modern. Not the elegant silk and velvet dresses Sonja would wear, or the old worn tunics he was forced to wear.

He decided he would go out tonight in search of her. He needed to speak to her, he needed to hear her voice. If it was the same, that is. He would die inside, melt, if it was.

So later that night he went out, and in the park, where he gathered his courge before going in search of her, he heard a scream. _Sonja?!_ It sounded like her scream, the same scream that haunted his dreams for over six hundred years.

He took off in the direction of the scream, his heart aching with every scream he heard after. _I am coming my love! Do not fear!_ When he reached the area from where the scream was coming from, he nearly exploded in rage.

There she was, accompanied by two large men that seeked to do her harm. One had her arms while the other violently fished inside her purse. When he didn't find what he was looking for he threw it to the ground and smacked the girl, hard.

Lucian's eyes were now cobalt blue, his poise ready to strike. _Unhand her you beast!_ Lucian headed straight for the two men, punching one hard in the head, while the other got a look at his eyes and bolted. The girl stood shaken, not sure if this new comer was here to harm her. Once Lucian's eyes had returned to normal, he turned and looked at the girl. _She is still breath takingly beautiful._ He thought to himself, looking at her closely.

"I am Lucian. Are you alright?" he asked her, coming a little closer. She smiled softly. _Still the same._ He thought, and when she did speak, his heart melted, and feelings he hadn't felt in over six hundred years came crashing to the surface. "I'm ok. Thank you for saving me," she said softly, moving to pick up her purse. Lucian wanted to know more. "What is your name? If I may ask?" She smiled. "It's Sonja," she replied, still picking up the remains of her purse.

Lucian's heart stopped. _How can this be? So familiar yet so new? She is as she was over six hundred years ago. Am I truly getting a second chance at happiness in her arms?_ He wondered to himself, his mind doing it's best to process everything that was happening. He took a dare.

"Can I walk you home? Or maybe we can have dinner...sometime..,If you like, that is," he ventured, praying she would accept. _Can I be fortunate twice?_ Sonja gave a small smile. "I'd Love it, I really don't want to be alone right now, especially after what happened. And I am a bit hungry."

She hooked her arm in his and they headed for a quiet place to eat, his heart soaring at being with her. He knew he had many things to tell her, many secrets. But he would worry about that later. Right now, he was in heaven. And for the first time in six hundred years, he smiled again with love in his heart.

**Well that's it. I hope you like this. I got tired of reading about Lucian being sad, depressed, etc. This has a happy ending, and I hope others will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Maybe in the future I will add more. Depends. Anyway, enjoy!**


End file.
